


Holding Out for the Best

by svgurl410



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Smallville
Genre: Background Het, M/M, Male Slash, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of seeing Clark alone, Lois decides to try and set him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Out for the Best

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics  
>  **Warnings/Spoilers:** none/none  
>  **Other Pairings:** Bruce/Lois

“Your partner is an idiot.” 

Whatever Bruce Wayne was expecting, it was not that. His girlfriend, none other than Lois Lane, star reporter of The Daily Planet, had stormed in that evening, claiming she needed to talk. 

The first thing he did at seeing her expression was try to remember if he had done anything wrong recently. When he was confident that he was not in the wrong, he waited patiently to see what she was so upset about. 

Her answer caught him completely off guard and considering he was Batman, it took a lot to faze him. So he tried to be careful with his choice of words. Considering her present state, he was a little worried for his safety. 

“Excuse me?” he asked, sounding as confused as he felt. 

He had been enjoying some rare free time in the manor and he was going to get ready for patrol in a few hours. And what partner was Lois talking about? 

“Clark Kent,” Lois clarified, “Remember him?” 

He smirked. “Last time I checked, Clark was _your_ partner. Don’t tell me he finally ran away from all your bossing around?” 

Even if she was his girlfriend, he did enjoy their banter … her quick wittedness was one of the things he loved about her. 

“Yes,” Lois agreed, “As Clark, he’s my partner. But when he’s in the spandex, he’s yours.” 

That was another thing … Lois had learned his double life as Batman shortly after they began dating. It didn’t take her long to connect the dots and find out that the bumbling farm boy she nicknamed “Smallville” was one of the greatest superheroes the world had ever seen. 

But Bruce was impressed that she handled the news as well as she did. Of course, she was a little embarrassed that her former crush had been none other than the same man she teased on a daily basis but other than that, she was okay. 

_He_ had been worried with what she would do with that information but she swore that she would never reveal it to anyone. And surprisingly, he found he trusted her. 

Clark also assured him that she was trustworthy and while he did have his initial doubts about “Superman”, he grew to trust him and now considered him one of his best friends. In fact, it was because of Clark that he asked out Lois in the first place. 

The famous reporting duo had interviewed him and he had been taken aback by Lois Lane. Clark encouraged him to ask her out and had always been their biggest supporter. 

That was months ago and with Lois, Bruce was something he had never thought he’d be … happy. 

“Bruce,” Lois said impatiently, snapping him from his thoughts. “Are you listening to me?” 

“Yes, I heard … Clark’s an idiot,” Bruce said, “What exactly did he do this time?” 

“He’s alone!” she exclaimed, as if that explained everything. Truth be told, Bruce was even more confused. 

“Lois, I’m going to need a better explanation,” Bruce said calmly. 

“Like romantically,” Lois told him, “He’s _single_.” 

“You say that like it’s a crime,” Bruce remarked, “If he wants to be single, shouldn’t that be his choice?” 

“I don’t want him to be single though,” Lois protested, “I mean … he hardly dates. Ever since that disaster of a relationship with Lana, he hasn’t been in another one.”

“Maybe since he spent so much time attempting a relationship with Lana and it failed, he realized that a steady relationship wasn’t what he was looking for,” Bruce offered. “I’m not saying he’ll never get into one because for all his powers, we can all see that he’s the commitment type … perhaps he doesn’t want it yet.” 

“His relationship with Lana ended _years_ ago,” Lois told him, upset. “And he doesn’t even go on any dates … he’s all about work and the superhero business. I know for a fact that women have tried to make a move on him but it’s like he doesn’t even know they exist!” 

“Lois, you can’t force him into dating,” Bruce replied. 

“Maybe, but I can … _encourage_ … him a little,” Lois said sneakily.

“Dare I ask what you’re planning?” Bruce asked dryly. 

She smirked. “I’m going to set him up!”

Bruce tried to refrain from groaning. “You’re going to play matchmaker?”

“You doubt my capabilities to play Cupid?” Lois demanding, frowning. Bruce knew when he was stepping into a danger zone and he chose his next words very carefully. 

“Of course not,” Bruce assured her, “It’s just that … Clark’s very _picky_.” 

“So I’ll give him options,” Lois said simply, her expression practically saying that it should’ve been the most obvious thing in the world, “It’s not like I will stick him to one type of woman! Trust me, Bruce, I know what I’m doing.”

“If you say so,” Bruce said mildly. Bruce knew when to pick his battles and this was one he definitely wasn’t going to win.

“You’ll see,” Lois replied triumphantly, “This is going to go great and Smallville will be ever so grateful!” Leaning forward, she kissed him lightly. “I gotta go … plans to make, people to call but I’ll see you later?”

“Definitely,” he promised and with one last kiss, she was gone. 

Once he was sure she had left, he shook his head. _She is definitely one of a kind._ And thank goodness for that … he may love her but one Lois Lane was all the world could handle. 

As for right now, well, he knew Lois was on a mission but he couldn’t help but feel sorry for Clark. 

Picking up the phone nearest him, he dialed a number and waited until he heard the familiar voice answer on the other end. 

“Clark, it’s Bruce,” he said, “I have something to tell you.”

In Metropolis, Clark Kent groaned as he listened to Bruce’s story. 

“She wants to set me up,” he repeated, dazed. 

“Yes,” came the reply, “Apparently, she’s decided you’re lonely.”

“Oh, great,” Clark said, frowning. 

“I figured you shouldn’t have to walk into this blind,” Bruce explained. “So I had to warn you on what was coming.”

“I appreciate that,” Clark responded gratefully, “Thank you. You know you’re going to be in a world of trouble if she realizes you’ve blabbed, right?”

“Oh trust me, I know,” Bruce chuckled. “I’ll figure something out but if you pretend this conversation never happened, that’d be even better.”

Clark laughed. “I’ll do my best.” 

“I should get going,” Bruce told him, “Good luck.”

“I think I’ll need it,” Clark remarked. “Thanks again, Bruce.”

“Not a problem,” Bruce said. 

Once they said their goodbyes, Clark hung up and sighed. 

_Lois wants to set me up._ He couldn’t get the idea out of his head. While he cared deeply for the woman who was his close friend and partner at work, he was extremely put off by the idea. _I don’t know what she’s thinking._

He knew she meant well but the idea of being set up and going on blind dates scared him. 

Ever since he had split up with Lana, he hadn’t really had an interest in seeing anyone. He had been more focused on his life, and getting things done that he had always wanted to do … what he knew he was meant to do. 

Of course, now that his life was all settled, he couldn’t say that he didn’t think of finding someone. But he just hadn’t met the right person yet. When he was younger, he hadn’t been interested in casual dating and that hadn’t changed. 

However, he knew when Lois had set her mind to something, she was nearly impossible to convince otherwise. Clark sighed, resigning himself to what was going to happen.

Lois didn’t waste any time either. She pretty much brought it up right after he showed up to work on Monday. 

“So, Smallville,” she started, leaning against his desk, “I’ve been thinking … you aren’t dating anyone, are you?”

“No, Lois, I’m not,” he replied slowly. 

“I know this nice girl,” she said, with a smile. 

“Lois,” he interrupted before she could get any further, “No offense, but I’m not really interested in a blind date.” 

“How else are you supposed to meet someone?” she questioned, frowning. 

“By finding them myself?” he suggested, the sarcasm in his tone evident. 

“Well, you’re certainly not doing a good job of _that_ ,” Lois retorted. “Otherwise you wouldn’t be alone.” 

“Did you ever consider I might be alone by choice?” he asked. 

Lois sighed. “I just … want to see you happy.” 

“I am happy, Lois,” Clark said gently. 

“At least consider going out with my friend,” Lois told her. “I mean, I really think you’ll like this one.”

Fortunately, before he could beg off, Perry called them both into his office to assign a story. After that, they were busy. 

The next time she caught him was during lunchtime. 

“So, Smallville, about that date,” she said. 

He didn’t reply but he couldn’t even if he wanted to. A third voice cut in, catching their attention. 

“A date? Now, now, Lois, what would Bruce say?”

Turning toward the noise, they were both surprised to see Oliver standing there, smirking at them. 

“Oliver!” Clark was the first to greet him and it didn’t escape Lois’s notice the way Clark’s face lit up at seeing the other man. 

“Clark.” And Lois couldn’t help but see that Ollie’s smile was brighter when he was watching Clark. 

_Well, well, well … maybe it wasn’t that Smallville doesn’t want to date … he just may not want to date a woman._

“So,” Lois said, drawing both their attention, “When did you get back to Metropolis, Ollie?”

“Just yesterday night,” Oliver answered. “I came by to see if I could steal Clark away for lunch but apparently, you’re making your own move on him, Lois.”

“Ha, ha,” she responded dryly. “I’ll have you know that I was setting up Clark with someone ELSE for a date, not asking him out myself.”

“I couldn’t help but check,” Ollie offered, a twinkle in his eye. 

“Yeah, yeah, just take your boy and go to lunch already,” Lois shot back. 

“I can definitely do that,” Oliver said, with a wink. Turning to Clark, he said, “So what do you say, Clark?”

“I’m definitely free,” Clark agreed. 

“You can join if you’d like, Lois,” Oliver offered but Lois had a feeling that she’d be the third wheel so she shook her head. 

“No thanks but you two have fun,” Lois replied, smiling. “And Smallville, don’t hurry back … I’ll cover for you if necessary.” 

Clark smiled at her and nodded. “Thanks, Lois.” 

“Bye, Lois,” Oliver told her and then she watched as the two of them left together. 

_Oliver and Clark._ Of course … why hadn’t she seen it before? 

She knew they were friends but seeing them interact, she felt a vibe from them that was more than just friendship. 

Though what she also noticed that neither of them realized that what they were feeling was more than just friendship. 

So she would have to … convince them. She could do that. Now she just had to figure out where to start. 

At a nearby restaurant, the two people encompassing her thoughts were having lunch. And what she didn’t know was that they were discussing her. 

“So Lois wants to set you up,” Oliver commented, after they were seated and had ordered.

“Pretty crazy, huh?” Clark said, staring at the man sitting across from him. 

“I don’t know,” Oliver replied, shrugging. “I mean, you haven’t been on a date in ages.”

“Oh no,” Clark groaned. “Don’t tell me you’re on her side!”

“I’m not,” Oliver assured him. “Trust me, I wouldn’t be thrilled about a blind date either … but you should get out more, Clark.”

“Like you’re one to talk,” Clark remarked, smirking. “I haven’t seen you with a steady girlfriend in a while. The only people I see you with are your usual socialites.” 

“I guess I haven’t found anyone either,” Oliver replied. 

Why did that simple statement fill him with such relief? Was he happy that Oliver was single? But that didn’t make any sense! Why would he feel that way?

“Clark,” Oliver said, breaking through his thoughts. 

“Hmm?” Clark responded. Meeting his eyes, he smiled. “I wouldn’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find someone eventually.”

“I think the same could be said about yourself,” Oliver murmured, the intense look in his eyes causing Clark’s heart to stop. 

That funny feeling in his stomach, which happened every time Ollie was around, came back. He had always dismissed it before … but now he couldn’t do that. 

_Don’t do this to yourself. You know better._ He did … or at least he thought he did. 

Clark didn’t get much time to dwell though, because their food arrived at that very moment. They made casual conversation while they ate, just catching up on each other’s lives. Batman may be Superman’s partner in the League but it was still Ollie who he was closest to. Ollie wasn’t in Metropolis a lot these days, which was why they didn’t get to see each other much outside the League meetings. 

_And you do miss him._ Of course, they were friends. What was wrong about missing a friend? _But you miss him quite a lot for someone who is ‘just a friend’._

That was ridiculous. _Is it?_ It was … he wasn’t going to go there. _Refused_ to let his mind go there. Instead, he pushed out the traitorous thoughts and concentrated on what Ollie was saying, hoping that the other man didn’t notice his waning attention. 

Hopefully, he would just forget about these crazy ideas. 

Right?

What Clark didn’t know what that Ollie _did_ notice that he was drifting in and out of the conversation. _I wonder what he’s thinking about._

Even after all these years, Clark was still quite difficult to read. Ollie could see that he was distracted a bit during lunch. _Maybe it’s just Lois’s plans to set him up are keeping him occupied._

Yes, that could be it. Ollie had to refrain from visibly showing his displeasure when Lois told him that she was trying to set Clark up. Clark had been single so long that he had gotten used to it … and shocked himself at how much he was troubled at the idea of Clark out with some other woman. 

_That’s silly, you don’t want Clark to be single his whole life, do you?_ That was crazy. Clark was a great catch … he’d make some woman very happy. _Then why are you so bugged?_ Now that was something he couldn’t figure out. 

_Maybe you’re bugged because Clark is going out on a date with someone that isn’t you._ Preposterous. He didn’t see Clark like that. Sure, he was bisexual and long ago accepted that but _Clark_? _What’s wrong with Clark?_

Nothing was wrong with Clark. He was handsome, smart, sweet, had a smile that made his stomach flutter and _oh, God._

“Ollie?” Clark’s voice brought him back to reality. “You okay?”

“I’m great,” he lied, taking a sip of his water. “What were you saying?”

With that, they fell back into an easy conversation, both hoping the other didn’t notice that they were struggling with some very confusing and troubling new emotions.

After lunch, Ollie dropped Clark off at The Planet and they reluctantly said their goodbyes. 

“Will you be in Metropolis long?” Clark asked, trying not to sound too desperate. 

“For another week or so,” Oliver responded. “Why?”

“I was just thinking we could hang out,” Clark told him. “If you’re not too busy, that is,” he added hastily. 

“I’ll make time,” Oliver promised. “We’ll definitely see each other before I leave.” They exchanged smiles and then parted ways. 

Clark went inside the Planet while Ollie drove back to the Clock Tower. Lois was there when Clark got off the elevator and headed toward his desk. 

“How was lunch?” she asked. 

“It was good,” he replied. “Ollie and I had a nice time.” 

“Cool,” Lois said. She suddenly grinned. “Give any thought to that date I was telling you about?”

“Lois,” Clark groaned.

“I had to try,” Lois joked. Growing serious, she said, “Clark, have you ever considered that maybe you’re not interested in going out with anyone else because there is already someone you have your eye on?”

“What do you mean, Lois?” Clark said, trying to feign confusion. 

“I mean, maybe there’s already someone who’s captured your heart,” Lois went on. “And nobody else compares to them. Say, a tall, blond billionaire with brown eyes and a charming smile?”

“Lois,” Clark hissed, “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that you have feelings for Oliver Queen,” Lois said, keeping her voice low so she wouldn’t attract the wrong kind of attention. 

“That’s crazy,” Clark declared, pushing aside that he had been thinking the same think less than an hour prior. 

“Is it?” Lois challenged. “There’s no other explanation, Clark. You won’t date and you had this look in your eyes when Ollie showed up.”

“Ollie and I are just friends,” Clark stated, “And that’s how I’d like it to stay.”

“Then why won’t you go out with this woman?” Lois asked. 

“Fine,” Clark said, exasperated. “I’ll go out with her! Will that make you happy?”

Lois hadn’t been expecting that. _He’s either deep in denial or he actually doesn’t have feelings for Ollie._ She had a feeling it was the former.

She forced a smile. “All right. I’ll give her a call and let you know what’s up.”

Clark nodded and they both got back to work, the topic not brought up again. 

_Why did you do that?_ Clark couldn’t come up with a reasonable answer. He just wanted to shut Lois up and had ended up agreeing to the date. Oh well, it was just one date. 

Lois gave him a call about an hour after he got home, saying the woman, whose name was Elizabeth, and he were going out the next night. She had made all the plans and they were going to meet at 6:30 pm at a French restaurant near The Planet. 

Too tired to argue, he just agreed, listening to her instructions. It was easier that way. 

He got off the phone quickly and had a quick dinner before heading out to patrol. At least when he was saving the world, he could get his mind off his problems. Already he knew it was going to be a long next couple of days. 

The following day, Lois didn’t bug him too much, just described the woman and how he would know it was her. 

Work went by quickly and he left a little early to get ready for his date. _Date._ It had been so long since he had been on one that he couldn’t help but be nervous. 

He stopped to pick up a bouquet of flowers but still got to the restaurant a little early and about five minutes after he arrived, a woman that matched Lois’s description showed up. Seeing that she looked as if she was trying to find someone, he approached her carefully. 

“Elizabeth?” he said. 

She turned and tilted her head. “Clark?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” he said, smiling. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” she said. He handed her the flowers. 

“Thank you,” she said. “They’re beautiful.”

“You’re welcome,” Clark said. “You look very pretty.” It was true. She was almost as tall as Lois, with light blonde hair and blue eyes and wearing a purple dress that accented her figure, there was no doubts that she was an extremely attractive woman. 

“Thank you,” she said, “And I have to say … Lois’s description didn’t do you justice.” Clark couldn’t help but blush and she smiled warmly. 

“Shall we go get seated?” Clark said, before he could make an idiot out of himself. “I believe Lois made us a reservation.”

“Sounds good,” she agreed and they walked to the hostess, who immediately looked up their reservation. Within minutes, they were seated. 

_Maybe this won’t be so bad._ Elizabeth seemed nice and perhaps he underestimated Lois. This evening may go well after all. 

Little did he know that Lois was up to her tricks elsewhere. 

She knew that at that moment Clark was out on a date with Elizabeth. Which was why she was on her way to the Clock Tower to speak with Oliver. She had tried to talk some sense into Clark and that had proved to be a disaster. Now she was going to work on Oliver. 

Lois did realize that if this date went well, she’d have a problem but she wasn’t going to concentrate on that. She was certain Clark and Ollie had feelings for one another. All she had to do was convince one of them and she’d be set. 

_I hope Ollie is free._ She didn’t even think about that. _Oh well, just have to see then._ She caught Ollie’s secretary on her way out so the woman made a quick call to Oliver to let him know Lois was there before leaving. 

She stepped inside the elevator and Ollie was there to greet her when she got out. 

“Lois,” he said, “This is a surprise.”

“Well, I was in the neighborhood and I needed to talk to you about something so I stopped by,” Lois said, deciding to be upfront. “I hope I didn’t come at a bad time.”

“Of course not,” he assured her. “So what’s up? Is everything okay with Clark?”

She had to hold back a smile. “He’s fine. Probably busy with his date right now.”

“Date?” Oliver repeated. Lois was pleased to see him go slightly pale. 

“Yup,” Lois said, “He finally agreed to let me set him up … he’s out with this woman named Elizabeth … she’s great. I’m sure they’ll get along.”

She knew he was trying to remain emotionless but she caught the flash of jealousy in his eyes. 

“Well, that’s good for him,” Oliver said finally. 

“Do you honestly believe that?” Lois asked, amused. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Oliver wondered aloud. 

“Because I saw the way you looked at him,” Lois told him. “And I noticed how you reacted when I said he had a date … no matter how much you tried to hide it, you’re bothered.”

“I am not,” Oliver protested. 

“Really?” Lois asked, “So you don’t care that he’s with her right now? That he could be have a fabulous time?”

“Not at all,” Oliver said, “Clark’s my friend and that’s it. If he’s happy, then I am too.”

 _Oh, God, these two are stubborn._ She’d have to take this to another level. 

“So you won’t care that when the date ends, he may kiss her,” Lois continued, “Who knows? Maybe, just maybe, she’ll invite him in and he’ll be feeling dangerous and say yes. Six months down the line, we could be getting an invitation to a-”

“All right, stop!” Ollie exclaimed, cutting her off. “Please, for the love of God, don’t go on.”

“Are you admitting this bothers you?” Lois questioned, looking smug. 

“It does bother me,” Oliver admitted, taking a seat. “I _hate_ the idea of him out there with some woman …”

“Where should he be, Ollie?” Lois asked gently. 

“With me,” came the soft answer. “He should be _here_ with me.” She knew that Oliver wasn’t used to showing this kind of vulnerability and she was grateful that he was cooperating. 

Taking a seat next to him, she grinned. “And what are you going to do about it?”

While Lois was scheming with Ollie, Clark was on his date and was not having a great time. Sure, Elizabeth was nice but he kept mentally criticizing her. 

She was pretty but her hair was too blonde, her eyes were too blue … he found himself wishing they were brown. Her sense of humor wasn’t sarcastic enough and as his thoughts got stranger, he couldn’t help but think that her chin was too pointy. 

_Stop being so critical._ He was trying but it was hard. If he didn’t know better, he was mentally comparing her to … he had to stop himself from gasping aloud. He was comparing her to _Oliver_. 

_Nice going, Kent._ Clark was horrified at his realization. But his thoughts were dead on. He _missed_ Oliver … he wished that _he_ was the one who was sitting across from him, not Elizabeth. 

Before he had his suspicions but now, it was confirmed. He was crazy about Oliver Queen. 

Clark managed not to reveal anything and remained engaged in the date but he had to admit he was relieved when it was over. They parted ways with a hug. 

“It was nice to meet you,” Elizabeth said. 

“You too,” Clark replied. They both knew they wouldn’t be seeing each other again and for that, Clark was glad. If she had developed feelings for him, he would’ve felt bad. 

On the drive home, he passed the Clock Tower and was almost tempted to stop and visit Oliver. He resisted the temptation and kept driving back to his apartment. 

Almost immediately after he got home, he left on patrol, just so he wouldn’t have to dwell on his revelations. 

But he had to come back eventually … one thing was for certain: falling asleep that night was not easy. 

He was thankful that the next day was Friday. At least he’d have the weekend to rest. 

Lois got to him right after he arrived. 

“How was the date?” she asked. 

“It was okay,” Clark said, shrugging.

“Just okay?” Lois echoed. “Come on, Smallville … I need some details here.”

“There’s really nothing to tell, Lois,” Clark replied, “She’s a nice girl and it was a pleasant evening.”

“But you won’t be seeing her again,” Lois concluded. Clark didn’t have to reply; he knew that his answer was written all over his face. 

“Okay,” she said after a long pause. “That’s all right. At least you put yourself out there! I’ll see who else I know and …”

“Lois,” he cut her off before she could continue. “I don’t think that dating is a good idea for me.”

“Clark, you can’t just give up after one date,” Lois argued. 

Knowing he had to be honest with her for her to quit, he said, “Lois … what you said about me yesterday … you were right.”

Lois looked puzzled for a moment and then her words came back to her and she smiled. “So you do have feelings for … the person I thought you did.” Clark nodded. 

“So you see why I’m not interested in dating,” he said. 

“We’ll talk about this over lunch,” she said quickly. Clark wasn’t sure what there was to talk about but he agreed anyway. 

At lunchtime, went to a nearby sandwich place they liked. Once they got their food, they chatted for a few minutes before Lois got straight to the point. She was never good at meaningless conversation, Clark mused. 

“Are you going to tell him how you feel?” Lois questioned. 

“I’m not sure,” Clark confessed. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship and I really doubt he has those feelings for me.”

“Clark, you’re a great guy and trust me, I don’t compliment you often so you know I have to mean it,” Lois told him. “Why wouldn’t he like you?”

“For one, he’s straight,” Clark pointed out. 

“Let me cut you off right there,” Lois said, “If there’s one thing that I know about Oliver, it’s that he’s bisexual.”

“Are you sure?” Clark asked. “He never told me.”

“I am positive,” Lois said. “And it’s not something you bring up in casual conversation, Clark.”

“True,” Clark murmured. In a louder voice, he said, “Do you think I should tell him?”

“I think you should follow your heart,” Lois advised. 

“I don’t know,” Clark said, unsure. 

Lois frowned and took a bite of her sandwich. “Okay, then. If you’re not ready for Ollie just yet, maybe you should go out with this person I know.”

“Lois,” Clark said warily. “I just told you I have feelings for someone … I don’t want to go out a date with another person!”

“Trust me,” Lois said, “This person will be _perfect_ for you. You won’t regret it.”

“Lois,” Clark said. 

“You don’t have any plans tonight, do you?” Lois interrupted. 

“No,” he admitted. 

“Then this is perfect!” Lois said happily. “Look, Clark, I _know_ you. You’re just get out of work and spend the rest of the evening moping. It won’t be a pretty sight. At least this way, you’ll have some fun!” 

“I don’t know how much fun it’ll be,” Clark replied. 

“It’ll be great,” Lois assured him. Taking out a piece of paper from her purse, she wrote down the name of the restaurant and handed it to him. “Your person will meet you here at 6:00.”

“How will I know who they are?” Clark asked, deciding to give up arguing. “Don’t I even get a name?”

“Nope,” Lois said, seeming way too pleased with herself. “They’ll know you and this person will be carrying a single red rose. That’s how you’ll know.”

“If you say so,” Clark said, trying to cringe at the idea of another blind date. _Why am I agreeing to this?_ He already knew the answer: because Lois would bug him to death until he said ‘yes’. This way, he was saving himself a headache. 

The rest of their lunch went nicely as did the rest of the day. Clark felt bad about ducking out early but he wanted to get ready for the date and Lois said she’d cover for him. 

He was at Sapori D’ Italia, the Italian restaurant that Lois told him to be at, around 5:45. Taking a seat in their waiting area, Clark was nervous. What would this woman be like? Lois said she was perfect for him and she sounded so confident that Clark couldn’t help but be curious. 

“Clark!” Looking up, he was shocked to see Oliver standing in front of him.

“Hey, Ollie,” he said, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m meeting someone,” Oliver said and Clark had to stop his face from falling. _What are you upset about? You’re meeting someone too! You have no right to be jealous._ That didn’t stop him from feeling exactly that though.

“I am too,” Clark said, forcing a smile. “Lois set me up with someone else.”

“That’s cool,” Oliver said. Clark noticed he was a bit off, his hands were behind his back and his posture didn’t radiate the confidence that he was used to. 

“I’m a little nervous,” Clark told him. 

“Me too,” Oliver replied softly. 

“Why would you be nervous?” Clark asked. 

Oliver didn’t respond. Instead, his right hand moved from behind his back, revealing … a single red rose. 

Clark could feel the blood drain from his face. “It’s you,” he breathed. 

“It’s me,” Oliver said, biting his lower lip. “I … I have feelings for you, Clark. I hate the thought of you being with anyone else and I really didn’t know how to tell you that. Lois decided that she’d help me out by making me your blind date.”

Standing up, Clark smiled. “I think she helped us both out.”

“Yeah?” Oliver’s expression was filled with hope. 

“Definitely,” Clark said, his smile broadening. “I have feelings for you too, Oliver, and I don’t want to _be_ with anyone other than you.”

“Well, that’s good to hear,” Oliver said, his voice filled with emotion. “Shall we go have dinner?” 

“That sounds great,” Clark said and this time, he was genuinely excited. 

As they were seated, Clark looked at the man sitting across from him and felt his heart flutter. _This_ was right … this was the way it was supposed to be. Ollie chose to look up at that moment and met his gaze, shooting him a grin. Clark grinned back. 

_Thanks, Lois,_ he thought. It seemed that she did set him up with the perfect person. 

And he was finally happy.


End file.
